Kagome Higurashi vs Michiru Kaiou
by Gayagrod
Summary: Was passiert, wenn zwei die gleiche Stimme haben...? Crossover: Inu Yasha-Sailor Moon


Kagome vs. Michiru oder: Wenn zwei die gleiche Stimme haben  
  
"Haruka..." "Michiru..." Die Lippen der beiden nähern sich, doch kurz bevor es zum Kuss kommt -  
  
"HAAALT!! STOP!" Kagome (stellt sich zwischen Haruka und Michiru und schiebt sie auseinander): "Meine Stimme kann doch nicht lesbisch sein!!"  
  
Michiru (sauer): "Was geht dich denn das an?? Und überhaupt, was heißt hier "deine" Stimme?"  
  
Haruka (kleinlaut): "Ihre Stimme ähnelt deiner aber sehr..."  
  
Michiru (noch viel saurer): "Auf wessen Seite stehst du eigentlich??"  
  
Haruka: "Auf deiner, aber - ..."  
  
Michiru (wieder besser gelaunt): "Gut, dann hätten wir das ja geklärt!"  
  
Kagome (fühlt sich vergessen): "Hör mal, ich möchte nicht so gerne, dass meine Stimme lesbisch ist, also bitte, wenn du ein Problem mit Männern hast, musst du dich doch nicht gleich an Frauen ranmachen!"  
  
Michiru: "Ich habe kein Problem."  
  
Kagome (gibt nicht auf): "Ach ja? Nur weil die Männer nicht von dir wollen -..."  
  
Michiru (wieder wütend): "Das stimmt doch gar nicht!"  
  
Kagome: "Na, dann musst du dich trotzdem nicht auf Frauen umpolen, nur weil du nicht den Richtigen findest. Auch wenn - (schaut Haruka an) - sie ziemlich männlich aussieht."  
  
Michiru: "Und was ist mit dir? Hast du denn einen Typ auf den du stehst?"  
  
Kagome: "Natürlich!" (zieht Inu Yasha an einem Ohr herbei)  
  
Michiru: "Aber der sieht ja aus wie´n halber Hund!"  
  
Inu: "Halb-Dämon, wenn ich bitten darf!!"  
  
Kagome + Michiru: "Halt dich da raus!"  
  
Kagome: "Sitz!"  
  
Inu (wird zu Boden gedrückt): "Urrgh!"  
  
Haruka (mit mitleidigem Blick): "Autsch!"  
  
Michiru: "Und wie lösen wir unser Problem jetzt?"  
  
Kagome: "Wie wär´s, wenn eine von uns einfach mit einer anderen Stimme spricht?"  
  
Michiru: "Na super, ich kann doch nicht den ganzen Tag meine Stimme verstellen. Wenn du das willst, bitte schön, kannste ja machen. Und sowieso, nur wegen dir verändere ich meine Stimme ganz bestimmt nicht!"  
  
Kagome (hat eine Idee) (zieht plötzlich irgendwo aus ihrer Kleidung eine rote Fliege (alias Conans Stimmenimitator) hervor): "Mal sehen, ob das funktioniert."  
  
Michiru: "Hä? Was willst du denn damit?"  
  
Da ertönt auf einmal eine Stimme aus dem Off, die sich verdächtig nach einem gewissen Meisterdetektiv anhört: "Ah, da ist er ja, DU hast mir also meinen Stimmenimitator geklaut. ....Hallo? Was machst du da?"  
  
Kagome (fängt an, an dem Stimmenimitator herumzudrehen): "Mmh, wie muss ich das denn jetzt wohl einstellen?"  
  
Conan: "Aah, hör auf damit, was machst du denn??"  
  
Kagome (macht seelenruhig weiter): "Vielleicht so?"  
  
Conan: "Lass das!!"  
  
Kagome (lässt sich nicht stören): "Ich glaube, jetzt hab ich´s."  
  
Conan: "Nein! Du machst ihn noch kaputt!" Im selben Moment: KRACH!! BUMM!! Die Fliege ist explodiert und Rauchwölkchen steigen von ihr auf.  
  
Conan: "..."  
  
Haruka: "Oh weh."  
  
Inu (hat sich wieder erholt und versucht, sich aufzurappeln): "Ha, ha."  
  
Kagome: "Hrmpf."  
  
Inu: "Du Tollpatsch. Total unbegabt, musst ja immer alles kaputt machen."  
  
Kagome (dreht sich langsam zu Inu Yasha um und grinst dabei teuflisch): "SITZ. Sitz! Sitz! Sitz! Sitz!!!"  
  
Inu (wird wieder zu Boden gedrückt): "Aaarghh!!"  
  
Conan: *schnief*  
  
Kagome (hält die Fliege vor ihren Mund): "Test, Test. Eins, zwei, drei." (Ihre Stimme klingt sehr tief und metallisch, wie aus einem alten, billigen Horrorfilm): "Na bitte, ist doch gar nicht mal so schlecht."  
  
Inu (mit erdrückter Stimme): "Du Dämon..."  
  
Kagome: "..."  
  
Inu versucht, sich unsichtbar zu machen, aber Kagome beachtet ihn nicht weiter und dreht sich wieder zu Haruka und Michiru um.  
  
Inu: "Puuh..."  
  
Kagome (mit verzerrter (Dämonen-)Stimmen): "Damit wäre das Problem gelöst. Unsere Stimmen gleichen sich nicht mehr, also kannst du jetzt auch ruhig lesbisch sein."  
  
Michiru (mit einem "Was-für-eine-Idiotin-sie-doch-ist-Lächeln): "Ja, eine gute Lösung. Viel Spaß noch mit deinem Häufchen Elend!" (schaut Inu Yasha an)  
  
Kagome (grinst hochmütig auf Inu herab): "Ach, beachtet ihn einfach nicht. Der ist überhaupt nicht wichtig!"  
  
Michiru: "Na dann... Komm Haruka, wir gehen." (zieht Haruka mit sich mit)  
  
Kagome (schaut nachdenklich auf Inu, der immer noch auf dem Boden liegt, dann fängt sie plötzlich mit ihrer dämonischen Stimme einen Singsang an): "Sihitz! Sitz, sitz, sitz, sihitz!" (läuft freudestrahlend und hüpfend an Inu vorbei, der in den Boden gedrückt wird)  
  
... ... ... Stunden später, die Sonne geht unter, die Grillen Zirpen und Inu Yasha liegt immer noch auf dem Boden:  
  
Miroku (piekst Inu mit einem Stöckchen): "Lebt er noch?"  
  
Sango: "Keine Ahnung."  
  
Shippo (fängt fast an zu heulen): "Oh nein, Inu Yasha, welcher Dämon hat dir das nur angetan?"  
  
Sango + Miroku (sehen sich an): "Kagome."  
  
Inu (macht die Augen auf und krächzt): "M-mein R-rücken...."  
  
Miroku (erstaunt): "Er lebt ja noch!?"  
  
Inu: "Alle... K-knochen ge-gebrochen..."  
  
Miroku (nimmt einen Arm von Inu und schleift ihn hinter sich her): "Gehen wir."  
  
Sango: "Keine Sorge, Inu Yasha, in eine paar Jahren sind alle deine Knochen wieder heil."  
  
Und so gehen sie dahin.... ENDE 


End file.
